


【带卡】无题

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *两篇日记
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Kudos: 11





	【带卡】无题

1.卡卡西

————

4月1日，天气晴

今天天气很好，我又来看带土了。

和以前不一样，今天是带了我做的红豆糕过来，毕竟就算是我，也没有那么多钱天天买最贵的红豆糕给带土。

只希望带土不要嫌弃我做的红豆糕。我可是特地专研了好久呢，自认还是挺好吃的。虽然我觉得太甜了，但是应该会是带土喜欢的味道吧？

4月3日，天气雨

带土，我有点不太对劲。

我……咳出了花瓣……我需要去找点资料，这几天可能没法来看你了，对不起啊带土。

我会请人过来看你的。

4月7号，天气阴

带土，这是上天给我的惩罚吧，因为我杀死了琳。

要不然我怎么会得这种病症呢？你已经离开那么久了，我居然还能得这种病啊。虽然治不好了，但是白色的花瓣很漂亮，不知道是什么花呢。

4月8号，天气晴

因为它会传染，所以我尽量推掉了所有需要合作的任务，反正我一个人也能解决。

带土，据说这个病症的周期是两个月呢。我应该很快就能见到你和琳了吧？你会恨我吗？恨我没有保护好琳？

只是对不起老师和师母了，明明他们那么关心我。但这是不治之症，我说了也只是给他们带来烦恼而已。

4月15日，天气雨

最近开始变得严重了，咳嗽也变得频繁，花瓣带了血色，只是过了半个月而已就已经这样了。我得接个比较长期一点的任务才能不暴露。

带土，我能撑到两个月吗？

4月17日，天气晴

成功地接到了一个至少要一个月的任务，接下来有一个多月不能来看你了。

也不知道我能不能活着回来再看你一眼。

4月21日，天气雨

雇主挺好人的，除了必要时候要保护她之外，我的时间都可以自由掌控。

可以稍微不那么努力的忍咳嗽了呢。

4月26日，天气晴

这几天都有祭典，东西很好吃，烟花很漂亮。真想和带土、琳一起来玩呢。只是不知道黄泉有没有祭典。

4月27日，天气晴

我觉得心脏有点痛，是错觉吗？

4月28日，天气晴

被袭击了，我很完美的解决了，只是被苦无划伤了手臂，但是我没让好心的雇主受到惊吓。

那个苦无有毒，但不是大问题，我很快就成功解毒了。但是我的心脏更痛了，像是刀子在刮。

是病症的问题吗？还是苦无的毒带来的幻觉？

4月29日，天气阴

心脏还是痛，是病症吧，资料说会越来越痛苦，原来是从心脏开始的啊。

咳嗽还是老样子，是能忍住并吞咽的程度。

话说这些花瓣真是吃也吃不完啊，我兵粮丸都省了。

花瓣现在是浅粉色的，还挺可爱。

5月4日，天气晴

咳嗽开始忍不住了，花瓣越来越多，上面的颜色也越来越深了，我只能花时间把吞咽不下的花瓣烧掉，不然一不小心就会传染。

继心脏之后，开始头痛了。

5月5日，天气晴

我出现了幻觉，看见了带土和琳。

他们一点都没变，只有我变了。

5月8日，天气晴

轮到手开始痛了，差点抓不稳苦无。

5月10日，天气晴

这回是脚，希望不会妨碍行动。

5月11日，天气雨

幻觉加重了，他们仿佛就活在我身边。

但我知道他们已经死了。

5月13日，天气雨

骨头也开始痛了，而且我觉得好像有什么东西在我的体内生长。

5月16日，天气阴

生长的感觉更强烈了，但是给自己检查过后又什么都没发现。

5月17日，天气晴

放晴了，脊椎痛。

5月18日，天气阴

手心出现了细枝，原来是花在长吗？但是检查又什么都没有。

带土和琳都很好奇我手上的细枝，但是我把它掐掉了。

5月19日，天气阴

我感觉哪里都很痛，带土。

花瓣已经完全变成了红色的，我觉得它比白色的要更漂亮，比粉色的要更引人注目。

5月20日，天气晴

身上的枝桠越来越多了，我把露在了外面的枝桠都去除了，因为担心它也能传染，依旧烧掉了。

花瓣红得越来越妖冶了。

5月21日，天气阴

枝桠上开始有花苞了，有点好奇是什么花。

全身上下只有带土的眼睛是不痛的，真好呢，带土。

幻觉的两人露出了担心的表情，安心吧，我撑得住。

5月22日，天气雨

任务结束了，我该回木叶了。

我能回去的。

5月27日，天气晴

耗的时间有点久，但我还是回到木叶了。

交完了任务，结清了请人来扫墓的帐。我有点撑不住了，明天再去看带土吧。

5月28日，天气晴

我成功回来了哦，带土。也差不多两个月了，花苞已经要开了。

依旧不知道是什么花。

我看到带土和琳在嘀嘀咕咕这是什么花，你们知道了要告诉我啊。

5月29日，天气阴

我好痛，好困。带土，你肩膀借我靠一下好不好？

好像要……开…花…了……

2.带土

————

4-1，晴

卡卡西拿了味道很不一样的红豆糕过来，很好吃，他是在哪里买的？

4-2，阴

原来如此，红豆糕是卡卡西做的。唔，果然很好吃。

百合花还是得扔掉。

4-3，暴雨

卡卡西不对劲。他在咳嗽，生病了？

生病了为什么还要淋雨？！他是怎么搞的？！

垃圾，卡卡西大垃圾！

4-4，暴雨

卡卡西没过来，他请了人过来。而且带来的红豆糕是以前买的那种味道，不是他做的。

他出任务去了？

4-5，阴

不对，他刚做完一个任务，最近休息。卡卡西去哪里了？

红豆糕没吃，反正也不是他带来的，更不是他做的。

百合花也没扔。

4-6，小雨

找到卡卡西了，但是他一直在咳嗽，他的病居然还没好？

卡卡西在干什么……他在查资料？

……怎么都是些不明病症？啧，不能靠太近，看不清。

“原来如此，难怪……”，卡卡西你个垃圾把话说完啊，难怪什么？……难道是跟他的咳嗽有关吗？他不是普通的生病？啊，他把资料烧了。

卡卡西到底怎么了？

4-7，阴

卡卡西过来了，他还在咳嗽。

等等，他说什么？他说他的病治不好了？

这到底是怎么回事，不明病症……我也要去找找，但是他除了咳嗽也没别的特征啊，我要怎么找？

……先观望吧。

4-8，晴

会传染、周期两个月……

胡说八道什么呢，卡卡西。你不会见到我们的。

卡卡西，我不恨你。

不治之症吗？

4-9，多云

排查过了也有很多乱七八糟的病，卡卡西得的到底是哪一种？

推掉一些不那么重要的事，继续观察。

4-10，多云

除了持续的咳嗽，卡卡西没有异常。

4-14，小雨

卡卡西的手上有几片花瓣，很浅的粉色，还挺漂亮。

……但是为什么好像有一股血味？

4-15，中雨

那个笨蛋，又在胡说八道了。

他要接长期任务？为了不暴露吗，蠢货。

4-16，阴

那些花瓣是他吐出来的，我记得好像有几个相关的病症，但还需要再确认更多的细节。

4-17，晴

卡卡西离开了木叶，离开前又请人来扫墓。

不需要，又浪费钱。

4-18，晴

被紧急叫回去了。我很快就会处理完的。

4-25，多云

紧急处理完事情，回到卡卡西身边了。

这是在准备祭典？

4-26，晴

我怎么知道黄泉有没有祭典？卡卡西，不许去。

4-27，晴

卡卡西捂住了心脏的位置，那里痛？

……根据这个症状继续排除，相关病症只剩两个了，卡卡西，你属于哪一个？

4-28，晴

卡卡西状态不对，虽然他很完美的解决了敌人，也很顺利的解毒了，但是他又捂住了心脏的位置。

哪里派来的垃圾放毒苦无，我去查一下。

4-29，阴

卡卡西在吃花瓣，是这么隐藏的吗，白痴。

吃饭啊混蛋！兵粮丸也不吃，光吃花瓣有什么用？！本来就很白的脸都更白了啊混蛋！

卡卡西果然是个垃圾。

5-3，晴

他咳嗽忍不住了，花瓣的颜色变深了，血味也很重……原来如此。

是花吐症啊。

难怪你说治不好，琳不在了确实不行。

……我得找找有没有别的办法，卡卡西不能死。

5-5，晴

是贫血太严重了吗？卡卡西好像出现了幻觉，他对着一个方向喊带土和琳。不对，是花吐症已经侵蚀到脑子了吗？

5-8，晴

卡卡西的手不稳了，他的苦无没抓好。

区区一个垃圾，居然连苦无都抓不稳！

5-10，晴

卡卡西的脚也不行了，但是他掩饰得很好。

不可能没有别的办法，我要继续找。

垃圾！为什么要暗恋琳！

5-11，小雨

卡卡西的幻觉症状更严重了，明明有我给他的眼睛！笨卡卡！不许沉溺进去！

5-13，小雨

该死，为什么没有别的方法。不，一定有别的方法的。

5-17，晴

卡卡西的脊椎弯了，是轮到那里痛了吗。

……好像有什么东西要突破他的皮肤了，是花枝吗，该死，我怎么那么废？！

5-18，阴

果然是花枝，卡卡西又在和幻觉说话了，他把花枝掐掉了，笨蛋，这样会长得更快的！

5-20，晴

卡卡西吐出的花已经完全变红了，他没有多少时间了。

难道我要用轮回天生复活琳救他吗？不行不行，这个世界还没修好，不值得琳停留。

那……秽土转生？

啊啊啊啊啊啊——可恶可恶可恶！！！

5-21，阴

打算暂时离开卡卡西去找绝，秽土转生值得一试，如果是为了救卡卡西，琳不会怪我的，毕竟她那么喜欢卡卡西。

……等等垃圾，你说什么？？！！！

卡卡西对着幻觉说喜欢我，说很快就会来找我了。

操，秽土转生没用了。

5-22，暴雨

卡卡西喜欢我，他喜欢的不是琳，是我。

卡卡西这个垃圾居然喜欢我？他怎么会喜欢我？？？卡卡西怎么可能会喜欢我这种吊车尾！！！

我该怎么办？

5-27，晴

卡卡西回到家后立刻就睡着了，他就连睡着了都在皱眉，是太痛了吗。

笨蛋，你不是喜欢琳的吗？为什么会喜欢我呢？

卡卡西喜欢我，可是我……我喜欢他吗？

5-28，晴

全身都痛得要死了就不要来扫墓啊！你居然还能动？！还做了红豆糕！！！你个垃圾！笨蛋！蠢货！废物！

还是没想清楚我究竟喜不喜欢卡卡西，但是他身上的花苞已经要开花了。

卡卡西快死了。

5-29，阴

卡卡西靠着墓碑从昨天睡到现在，醒来后他看向旁边，然后对着那里说话。

……笨蛋卡卡西，那个只是幻觉，不是我。

他身上的花苞要开花了，不能再等了。

不就是亲一口吗！亲了不就知道我喜不喜欢他了？！反正不是他死了就是他被治好了！！！

唔，好软。


End file.
